


Fidget's Farting Frenzy

by YoshizillaFan



Category: Dust: An Elysian Tail
Genre: Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaFan/pseuds/YoshizillaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moved here from FanFiction.net. After having too much of a combined helping of marshmallows and hot dogs, Fidget suddenly starts passing gas everywhere. The poor nimbat suffered enough when Dust took Akrah with him, not that it was a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Fidget's Farting Frenzy**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: There was only one other Dust: An Elysian Tail fanfic on FanFiction.net before I moved this one here, formerly making this the very second one there. I never even played this game, nor will I ever. Call me crazy for falling in love with Fidget and wanting her to have a spot in this lineup of gassy girls that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus started in 2008. Seeing those big, emotional eyes of hers also makes me feel guilty writing this, but keep in mind that this is only a fetish fanfic, and that I actually like Fidget. Let that be known to all Fidget fans.

* * *

 

Fidget was relaxing on a branch, feeling tired from the adventures that she had with Dust and his sword Akrah.

"Gosh, being a guardian of a sword sure gets hard when some guy just comes along and uses the sword for himself." Fidget sighed as he placed her paws on her stomach. "But at least we had an amazing time together."

Fidget's small stomach suddenly growled loudly, making her gasp. "Gosh! My stomach sure is angry with me. Maybe I shouldn't of had those hot dogs and marshmallows together..."

Fidget flew off the branch in midair, grabbing her growling stomach. Before she could say anything, Fidget farted loudly as the powerful gas blast lifted her tail, making her blush. "Oh my! That one was rather loud!" Fidget pooted loudly again, feeling embarassed, yet glad that no one was around to see or hear her gas.

"Gosh! Who knew marshmallows and hot dogs together could make a nimbat like me so gassy? Maybe it's true that some foods really don't go together..."

Fidget continued passing gas, her farts getting louder and deeper pitched each time, putting her paws over her mouth. "Goodness! My farts are starting to sound deeper and deeper, like tubas!"

Suddenly, a loud, powerful blast of gas forced its way out of Fidget's butt, lifting her tail as it did. "Gosh, this bad gas of mine sure is getting worse! Maybe Dust can help me so something about it!"

Fidget flew down from her tree branch, every now and then letting out loud toots, the rare combination of hot dogs and marshmallows taking its toll on Fidget's digestive system.


	2. Chapter 2

Fidget gasped as another high pitched poot squeaked its way out of her behind. "Gosh, I can't believe how gassy I am!" Fidget squealed, putting her paws on her backside as louder farts erupted from it. "I really hope Dust can help me!"

Fidget spread her wings, preparing to fly into the air, but she suddenly caught wind of her own flatulence, gagging in disgust as she put her paws over her nose, trying not to smell it. "Oh sweet Elysium! It's even worse than I thought!"

Fidget flew up into the air, her farting getting louder and somehow more frequent as it started to affect her flying. "How am I ever going to explain this to Dust..."

Fidget sighed, her tail being constantly lifted and blasted by her farting, which caused her to go faster as it started propelling her forward. "Come on! I'm a nimbat!" Fidget pouted. "I don't need to fart to fly around when I got wings!" As if her butt disagreed with her, her next blast of gas pushed her forward, knocking her into another tree. Fidget slid down, lying unconscious as her butt kept letting out cute little toots every now and then.


End file.
